Question: In math class, the girl to boy ratio is $7$ to $5$. If there are a total of $60$ students, how many boys are there?
Explanation: A ratio of $7$ girls to $5$ boys means that a set of $12$ students will have $7$ girls and $5$ boys. A class of $60$ students has $5$ sets of $12$ students. Because we know that there are $5$ boys in each set of $12$ students, the class must have $5$ groups of $5$ boys each. There is a total of $25$ boys in math class.